Luke's Dark Past
by BitterSwtEndings
Summary: COMPLETED! A young girl walks into Luke's diner, and changes his life forever. What happens when the girl isn't there for all the reasons she lets Luke believe? What happens when she has a secret motive, and an unexpected visitor ruins her plans?
1. Mysterious Girl

**Authors Note:** This is my first GG fanfiction. I know it's extremely difficult to be able to do things the way Amy Sherman Palladino does, with the witty sayings and such, but I'm going to try the best I can. I hope you like it, and please please review. It takes place after Luke and Lorelai are together, and before Rory and Lorelai's relationship completely falls apart.

* * *

Luke walks over to a customer he had never seen before. There was something about the girl that seemed farmilliar. She looked like someone he had seen before, or maybe she just looked like a movie star, but then again, Luke didn't really watch many movies. He couldn't put his finger on it, the girl had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was very pretty, and first impressions would lead you to believe she was quiet and shy. Although Luke still couldn't place where he had seen this girl before, standing around wondering who a girl in his diner is, was not his job, his job was to serve and with that, Luke walked over to the girl. 

"What will it be?" he asked. Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner, right in time to hear the girl's order.

"I'll have blueberry pancakes and a cup of coffee," the girl said.

"I'LL HAVE THE SAME!" Lorelai shouted.

"ME TOO!" Rory and Lorelai walked up to the girl. They had never seen her before either, but they were only curious, they didn't have the overwhelming feeling that they had somehow, somewhere seen the girl before.

"I've never seen you around here," Rory said.

"I'm just stopping by," she replied.

"Stopping by? Stopping by Stars Hollow? Taylor would be proud. Stars Hollow, entertainment capitol of the world." The girl looked confused, and Lorelai saw that. "Um, what's in Stars Hollow?"

"I'm not sure yet," she says, "maybe nothing." She got up and walked over to the counter. Rory and Lorelai look at one another very confused. The girl was very shy, and quiet, atleast that's what first impressions would lead you to believe.

"Excuse me, can I speak with the owner of the restaurant?"

"I'll be over in a minute with your food, chill."

"Oh, no it's not that," she said quietly, "Umm, I was wondering, are you the owner, Luke? Luke Danes?"

"Yeah, what do you want? I'm kinda busy right--- WHAT ARE YOU DOING KIRK? You can't come in here with them!"

"Why? I'm hungry!" Kirk said innocently.

"You have about 50 dogs!"

"There's only 6, and I need some money, my mom refuses to give me an allowance, I'm walking them." Lorelai and Rory, and probably every other person in the diner, despite Luke couldn't help but chuckle at this, and if Luke weren't so distracted, he probably would too.

"KIRK, OUT!"

"Fine, but I'll be back later!" Kirk said, as if this were a threat. Luke just rolled his eyes.

"So, what was it you wanted? I'm very busy."

"..Oh um, nevermind, I was--- I was just wondering when my pancakes will be ready."

"I said they'll be done in a minute, can't you just wait? God, people are so impatient." Luke exclaimed angrily, but the girl went back to her seat quietly, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Hey mom, I think you've got some competition," Rory said, jokingly of course, but sounding completely serious. Lorelai looked over to the girl, and gasped. "Oh no! **Luke, Luke**!"

"What!" Luke says worried, as he came running over.

"You're not going to leave me are you? _Are you_? Youcan't! I'll just die. I wont sleep. I wont eat, I wont drink for a month."

"What are you babbling about now?" Luke said very annoyed, and then looked over to the girl, whowas continuing to stare at him.

"What is she doing?"

"Staring at you," Lorelai says dreamily.

"Why?"

"I think she likes you." Rory says jokingly, with a big smile on her face.

"Please! She's more than half my age."

"I don't know, maybe you can have that Anna Nicole Smith/J. Howard Marshall thing going on"

"Oh yes, and then when I'm old and dying, she can take her top off while holding a video recorder, while she asks me to leave her the riches I've made being a diner owner." Luke walked away from them both, and went about his business.

"Here's your food," he brings the mysterious girl her food.

"Thanks Luke," she says smiling at him.

"How'd you know my name?"

"...You're the owner right?"

"Yes..."

"This is Luke's diner, right?"

"Oh," Luke walks away, confused, as Rory and Lorelai crack jokes to themselves.

The girl eats her breakfast slowly, all the while, still never taking her eyes off of Luke, while Luke tries to ignore her as much as possible, only looking at her, or even talking to her when she calls him over. The fact that a 16 year old girl is in his diner, staring at him, for a reason unknown to him, is making him quite uncomfortable. But finally, the girl comes up to the counter to pay her bill, and the reasoning behind her being there is all revealed... BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! MUAHAHAHA!

* * *

haha, tell me what you think. I want positive, and negative feedback. While positive feedback is good for the self esteem, negative feedback will help me write better and such. I know theres a LOT of dialogue in this one, I'm gonna try to make less next time, unless you think that's a bad idea, cuz I know Gilmore Girls DOES have a lot of dialogue. I dunno, just tell me what you think 


	2. Christine Zippose

**Authors Note: **I hope you liked my last chapter, I think this one's a little better written, not just soley dialogue. Please review, it would be very helpful.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory, and many of the people who were in the diner when this girl first walked in were long gone by the time the girl was done eating her breakfast. Kirk was already back in the diner when she was done, and as she walked up to the counter her heart was pounding,her palms were sweaty. She must have went over what she was going to say when she got to the counter a million times in the past hour. She wondered what he might say, how he may react, if he'd even be surprised. Even now, as she walked up to him, she couldn't take her eyes off of him, he looked almost exactly how shethought he would. _I'll just do this and get it over with. I'm sure he'll be happy. I'm sure he'll like me-- I hope he likes me. I have to do this now. It's now or never_, she thought as she approached him. 

"Excuse me, Luke?"

"What is it now?" Luke said annoyed.

"I-- I just wanted to pay my bill" she said as she handed him the money. _No, no! that's not what you were supposed to say! You have to do this, you can't stop now, you've come so far, just tell him. _"Actually, You're Luke Danes, right?" _Of course he is Alexis, what are you talking about? Stop chickening out!_

"Haven't we been through this before? Yes, I'm Luke Danes. Who are you?"

"My name's Alexis, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Excuse me, I have to get back to work."

"Excuse me, Luke, can I get some of that blackened Cajun bread you were serving the other day?" it was Kirk's turn to interrupt now. She had been up there for only a minute, and already the way she had picture this going, almost her entire life wasn't happening. _Just say it, it doesn't matter, as soon as he hears it, he wont be busy anymore. He'll talk to you, it will get his attention. Do something._

"Luke!" she blurted out, again he looked at her frustrated, "You dated a Christine Zippose in High School, right?"

"Excuse me?" a look of shock came over his face, "Who are you?"

"My name's Alexis Mark," the girl said matter of factly, "I was born 16 years ago, to a woman named Christine Zippose. I was put up for adoption, because she didn't have enough money to support me. My family wouldn't let me see my birth certificate, until recently. I wanted to find both my parents. I came here to ask you if you know where Christine Zippose might be." _Well atleast you have half of the truth out. This isn't the way it was supposed to go, but you lied, you know exactly where Christine is._

"Luke--"

"**One second Kirk!**" he screamed, "You want to know where Christine Zippose is? How did you know I would know her?"

"My parents used to know her, but lost touch with her many many years ago," she lied, "they said she talked about you a lot."

"Oh," he said thoughfully, "Christine Zippose." He hadn't thought about her in years, and then he remembered. "Christine, oh my God, she died in a fire about 15 years ago. I'm so sorry." He said, feeling very badly for the girl, trying to help her out he asked, "Did the birth certificate have a father's name, maybe I could help you with him." he offered.

"Oh," fake disappointment covered her face, she tried to lookas ifshe was about to cry. "That was the only name on it," she lied. _Alexis! It was not! _she thought to herself. _You knew she had died, that's what you really came here for. Just tell him your fathers name, afterall, he deffinately knows him. You can do it, you came all this way._

"Oh well, I'm really sor--"

"Luke Danes!"

"What?"

"That was the name on the birth certificate."

* * *

Chapter 3 should be coming soon. Please review and tell me what ya'll think.


	3. The Truth Unfolds

"Your father's name is Luke Danes?"

"Yes, that's you, isn't it?" Alexis asked, confused.

"Yes, but I don't have a daughter."

"You didin't know you had a daughter." She corrected him.

"Luke, can I have my bread?" Kirk asked.

**"Get out Kirk! Everybody out! We're closing up early!"**

"It's only 9:00 in the morning." Taylor informed him.

**"Out!" **he screamed.

Everybody hurried out of the diner, everyone knew Luke well enough to know that something was very wrong, although it wasn't hard to tell. As the last customer was scurrying out the door Luke shut the door and locked. _'You didn't know you had a daughter' _he went over the words in his head. He and the girl sat their silently for a few minutes, she could tell he was thinking. _I can't possibley have a daughter, it doesnt add up. _Luke went over it in his head. _I dated Christine in my snior year, that was--- 17 years ago. She can't be my daughter she's 16. No wait, she had to be pregnant for 9 months, this girl probably isn't exactly 16. But how wouldn't I have known? _Luke went over the details of the relationship he had with Christine Zippose, and then it struck him. _She broke up with me. _he remembered. _We were going good, and then she just broke up with me and couldn't come up with a reason why, and then moved away. _He remembered now, _nobody knew where she went until she died. She must have been pregnant. No no no! I can't have a daughter. _He looked at her and then it hit him, _she looks like Christine._ After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"How did you know where to find me?" He was suddenly very curious to find out more about this girl, why she had come, how she knew where to come. Where did she come from? What was her family like? So many questions, but he had to take them one at a time.

"After I found out my mother had died in a fire---"

"Hold on, I just told you that she died, what do you mean, after you found out?" he asked.

"I knew all along, I just, I was struggling to get the words out." She admitted. He looked at her in shock. He was so confused, this was so much to take in. He waited for her to speak again. "After I found out my moth-- Christine had died in a fire, I did some research, andfound out she grew up in a small town, Stars Hollow. I decided to research Stars Hollow, and I learned there was a diner called Luke's." She continued to explain that upon finding this out, she came here, and asked around. She asked people the last name of 'Luke,' and it wasn't long before she found herself sitting in his diner, eatting breakfast.

"But if you have a family," He asked, "Why did you come and find me?"

"I wanted to know why I was put up for adoption." She explained.

"Didn't you say thatChristine didn't have enough money to support you?" but by the end of the sentence, and the look on her face he already had the answer, "Another lie." He thought aloud. And once again there was silence, giving both Luke and Alexis time to think. _A daughter _Luke thought,Luke seemed a little more upbeat about having a daughter this time.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it so far. I'd really appreciate if you'd review it. I want to know what people think, it means a lot to me. Also, I was some criticism, so I can make the story better. I know that the chapters have been a little short, but I want to end the chapters at certain points, so I can't say if the next chapter will be longer or not cuz, I don't really know yet, sorry.**


	4. Hidden Motives

**Please read: **I hope you like it so far, please review, even if it's something small, I like to know that people are actually reading.

* * *

Alexis stared at Luke as he thought. He was exactly how she pictured him. _I wonder what he's thinking_ she thought, and suddenly she became panicked. _What if he didn't want me to come? What if he's thinking he wish I never came? What if he's thinking that I'm going to be a burden to him. _Luke inturrupted her thoughts. 

"I can't tell you why Christine put you up for adoption, because I don't know." Luke admitted. "I didn't even know you existed until you just told me. I'm sorry, I'm not being of much help to you today."

"Well, I also wanted to just meet you. See if I look like you."

"You look like Christine."

"Do you have any pictures?" she asked.

"I might," he said "I don't really know." Luke began to remember Christine. She was beautiful. She had brown hair, and enchanting eyes. Her skin was golden, and flawless. She was one of the most beautiful woman he remembers ever seeing. As he pictured Christine, he became lost in a trance, but he had to snap out of it. He also remembered how Christine was, and if this girl was anything like her, she was going to be a handful. _Wait a second. "_Where are you staying?" He asked the girl, "Where did you come from?"

"I'm staying at the Dragonfly Inn. I came from Manhattan." She informed him.

"The Dragonfly Inn." He thought aloud. _I don't want Lorelai to know about this yet. Her last name is Mark, not Danes though, she won't know. Lorelai's very talkative, what if she starts to talk to her, and finds out why she's here? Nobody in this town can know yet, not even Lorelai, someone will overhear, and within seconds, the whole town will know. They can't know yet, I need to be comfortable with this first. _Alexis stared at Luke, once again, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"You can just stay here." He finally said, but as the words came out he realized, _Then she'll be staying in this town. There's more of a chance of someone knowing then, and even if they don't know she's my daughter, Luke Danes, is sharing an apartment with a 16 year old girl. _It was too late.

"**Sure!**" She said, absolutely ecstatic. She ran out to her car, and grabbed her bags. Luke showed her the way up. She let her sleep where Jess used to sleep.

"How long will you be staying here?" he asked, feeling guilty about the fact that he hoped it wouldnt be long.

"Only a few days." She lied.

"Okay, well I have to go open up the diner again. You can put your stuff in there." He said, pointing to the top drawer of the dresser, "And if you have anything else, you can hang it in the closet." Alexis smiled at him, and he headed downstairs.

_Good, he's gone, _she thought, and started to unpack her stuff. When her suitcase was done being unpacked, she sat on the bed and grinned. _This is all going so well, _she thought to herself. _Atleast most of the things I've told him are true, so there's no need to feel too guilty. _She sat on the bed, lost in thought. _I'm going to have to tell him something soon or later though. He has to know I'm staying more than a few days. But why? I haven't thought that out yet. What will I say I'm here for? Afterall, he really is my father, I didn't lie about that much.I can't hurt him too badly. Maybe I'll tell him the truth. Ha! No way, I can just see that seen. Impossible. I can't do that, but what's the closest to the truth? _She pondered this for awhile longer, still not able to come up with an answer, meanwhile, Luke was downstairs in a fog, but still about to open his diner back up. Right as he turned the sign over, and unlocked the door, Lorelai came running in.

"**Coffee!**" She screamed.

"No," Luke said calmly.

"Luke! I _need_ coffee! You can't do this to me now."

"You always need coffee," still, in a very calm voice.

"Well you wouldn't want to deprive me. I need coffee, it's a drug. I'd shoot it through nt veins if I could" Luke shoock his head at Lorelai, as he poured her some coffee.

"You're pretty," she said with a smile on her face. "Drink your coffee," Luke replied, and Lorelai did as she was told.

"So what was that all about?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"Why did you _need_ coffee?"

"You said so yourself, I always need coffee," she said with a grin on her face, before she kissed him and headed out the door. "We're still on for tonight, right?"

_Oh crap! Tonight! I can't, Alexis just got here, I can't abandon her, I need to talk to her, get to know her, theres no way I can do this! _"Um, I don't think I can, I have a.. a thing"

"Ohhh! Sounds dirty."

"It's not dirty, it's a thing. It shouldn't take long, maybe I'll come by when it's done."

"Okay," Lorelai said, confused, and a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry" he told her.

"It's okay," she lied, and then walked out the door, and back to work. Kirk walked in almost immediately after.

"Can I have my Cajun bread, now?"

"Yeah, whatever Kirk." Luke took a slice of bread, put it in the toaster twice and served it to Kirk. He went upstairs to check on his daugher, who was still laying in bed debating what to say, to let Luke let her stay there some more time than a few days.

"Is everything okay up here?" Luke said as he walked up and found Alexis asleep, or so he though. He got a blanket and covered her, and made his way downstairs.

* * *

**I didn't reveal what it was Alexis was doing there yet cuz, 1. I think it makes it more interesting that way and 2. I'm still deciding between two ideas. Also, I've been informed that apparently there's a lot of "Luke has a daughter" fanfictions, which I didn't know, so I'm gonna try to put a different spin on this one, as you can probably see from this chapter. I was looking for a way to make Alexis less innocent anyway. Thanks for reading, **


	5. Getting to Know You

That evening, Luke went upstairs with a plate of food, from the diner, and intended to talk to Alexis and get to know her better. Alexis had been in the apartment all day, still debating what to tell Luke, when she told him she'd have to stay there more than just a few days. The fact that Alexis was up there all day made Luke feel better, because he knew there was no way word could leak to the town, of her being there.

"Alexis?" Luke called as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey Luke-- Dad?" she said, as she sat up in Jess's old bed.

"Luke." He said. "I brought you a plate of food if you want anything, I don't think you've eaten all day."

"Thanks," She said, as she got up and sat at the table. Luke sat down across from her.

"So..." Luke said.

"So.." She said. "I noticed there was a hardware sign outside the diner, any reason for that, or are you just fond of the sign?"

"This was my father's store, before he died. It was a hardware store, and I turned it into a diner, I just didn't want to take the sign down, I know that's crazy. Taylor would love it if I would just take it down, I guess that's part of the reason it's still there." Alexis smiled, as Luke finished his sentence.

"I see, I don't think that's crazy at all." She assured him, and Luke smiled, and then there was an awkward silence.

"So..." he said, attempting to break it, "What grade are you in?" Luke was never good at small talk, he knew it, and Alexis was starting to learn this too.

"I'm going into my junior year." She told him proudly.

"Wow.." He said, "So what kind of grades do you get? Do you have a lot of friends?"

"Umm, I get A's, some B's" she lied, "And I have plenty of friends," she said, lying once more. With that, there was another awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. "I guess I know where I got my social skills from." She said jokingly. Luke smiled at her, and apologized.

"So, what does you family think about you being here?" Luke asked. _Shit! _Alexis thought, _I knew this would come up sooner or later._ _What am I going to tell him?_

"Umm, they're fine with it." She said. _That will have to do for now. I'll tell him that was a lie, as soon as I come up with a stable background story, but I can't talk anymore, he's going to want to talk more about me. The longer we talk, the more personal it gets. The more personal it gets, the further I dig myself into a hole. _"I'm tired, it was a long drive" She finally said, "I'm sorry, we can talk in the morning, I promise." She said, knowing Luke had to work early.

"Maybe after I close the diner we can talk. During the day tomorrow you can go explore the town for a while." Luke said, "But can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," She said, with a huge smile across the face.

"News travels fast in this town," Luke explained, "Can you try not to tell anyone about-- you know"

"I understand," she assured him.

"Thanks," he said, "If you're going to sleep, I'm gonna go out."

"No problem."

Luke walked out the door, and down the stairs to the diner. He sat at one of the tables thinking. _I have no idea how to raise this kid-- wait, I don't have to raise her, she has a family-- I can't just never speak to her again, she came here, she obviously wants some kind of relationship with me. I can't send this girl away, and never talk to her again. I dont know how to deal with this. Is it bad that I'm wishing she never came? My life was good. **No no no! I'm not this selfish. **I don't know how to deal with this though, I really don't. I should ask Lorelai, she would know what to do, she could help. Should I tell her yet? Do I want her to know? I think I should. _Luke checked his watch, _10:00. It wouldn't hurt to just check to see if she's awake. I'll feel better once I tell someone. _With that last thought, Luke walked out the door and down the street to Lorelai's.

A light's on, he saw reluctantly. As he walked closer to the house he saw Lorelai and Rory in front of the TV, watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and eating massive amouts of junk food. Luke knocked on the door.

"Door's open!" Lorelai screamed. She couldn't move, this was the first sighting of the Oopma Loompas.

"Logically, wouldn't the tube burst?" Rory asked.

"No, it's magic."

"Willy Wonka's magic, not the tube, or the chocolate."

"No, they're all magic."

"No they're not, chocolate is inanimate, it can't be magic."

"It can so, it was made my a magic man." Lorelai gasps.

"That doesn't matt--"

"Shh shhh!" Lorelai interrupted, "They're coming." Rory rolled her eyes, and Luke just stared. As soon as the Oompa Loompa's carried poor Augustus Gloop away, Lorelai peeled her eyes away from the set. "Hey Luke!" she said, got up and gave him a kiss.

"Hey" Luke said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Oh..Sure." She said, reluctantly, and followed Luke outside.

* * *

**I used Willy Wonka, cuz I knew what scene would be good, seeing as they watch Willy Wonka one time on the show, not sure what scene exactly, but I worked with it. I hope ya'll like the story so far. _Please review!_**


	6. More trouble ahead

**Note: **Thank you guys for reviewing, and thank you **falcons my daddy** for the ideas. They were pretty good, but I might use one, if that's still okay with you, but not as a major thing, still deciding, I'll probably reveal it in the 7th chapter.

* * *

"What is it?" Lorelai asked, worried, as she closed the door behind her. Luke let out a big sigh, and sat down on Lorelai's front porch. Lorelai followed sat down right next to him, and looked at him, worried and confused. As soon as Luke sat on the steps, trying to form the words, but couldn't seem to find them. He knew he had to talk though, and with that he began. 

" I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not a parent, I don't know how to deal with kids, I don't like kids--"

"Hold on. What's going on?"

"I think I have a daughter"

"You think?"

"What?"

"You said you think" Lorelai reminded him.

"I have a daughter" Luke said, impatiently.

"Since when?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know how old she is?"

"16"

"So you've had a daughter for 16 years?"

"Yes" Luke assured her.

"Why do you all of a sudden have a daughter?"

"I don't know, she showed up at my diner today."

"Like a lost kitten?"

"Not helping."

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to understand."

"Understand what?"

"How you got a daughter"

"I don't know, same way you got Rory."

"Yes Luke, I'm aware of howyou _get_ a daughter. Where did she come from?"

"Manhattan"

"What?"

"That's what she told me. She also told me that she was adopted. By who? I don't know. Why? I don't know. All I know is, there's a 16 year old girl up in my apartment, who claims to be my daughter, and I don't know anything about her. I don't know where she came from, or why she came. I don't have any answers for her, because I didn't even know she existed." Luke's rant was short lived, before he was interrupted by Lorelai.

"Okay, does she know you're this freaked out?"

"What?"

"The girl--"

"Alexis" Luke informed her.

"Okay, Alexis, does she know you're this freaked out?"

"No."

"Well, that's good."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know. Does she have a home?"

"She's not a stray dog Lorelai, she has a home."

"What does she want?"

"I have no idea."

"Did you talk to the girl?"

"I tried to."

"And.." Lorealai asked, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I don't know. She went to sleep."

"That boring, huh?"

"She was tired." Luke said annoyed. Lorelai let out a big sigh, and hugged Luke. _He's such an awesome guy, why do things always have to go wrong for him? First Jess came here, and God knows that didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. _Lorelai thought, and then it hit her.

"If you put up with Jess, you can handle her, especially since she's not coming to live with you."

"I know, but Jess wasn't my kid." Luke told her, "It feels different. With Jess it was a favor, with Alexis.. It feels like I should do something."

"Like what?" Lorelai asked.

"I just feel like I need to be in her life."

"What's stopping you?" Lorealai asked, and then Luke sighed. _Nothing,_ he thought, Lorelai was right.

"I should go." Luke said, and Lorelai looked at him, with sympathy. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she told him, and smiled a little bit. She kissed him, and watched him walk away, and then walked inside.

"What was that about?" Rory asked Lorelai, the second she walked inside, very curiously.

"Luke, has a _daughter_" Lorelai told Rory, still someone shocked, and very confused.

"...Are you pregnant?" Rory asked, confused.

"No, not with me." Lorelai said, almost giggling. " He has a 16 year old daughter."

"Since when?" Rory asked.

"Not this again." Lorelai said to Rory, but Rory looked at her confused. "I'll tell you in the morning." She told her, "But Luke doesn't want anybody knowing, so you have to promise not to say anything, not even to Lane." Lorelai told her, and Rory promised. "Good night" Lorelai said, before heading off to bed.

"Good night," Rory said, still somewhat confused.

At about the same time Lorelai was heading upstairs, Luke was arriving at the front door of his diner. As he approached it, he saw a light on downstairs, and the door halfway opened. _What's going on? Did Alexis let somebody in? _Luke thought to himself, as he fastened his pace. As Luke approached the diner more, he could see two people at the counter talking. The person facing Luke was Alexis and the other, looked familiar. Then he turned around, _Oh no!_

"Hey Uncle Luke" Jess said, with a somewhat evil grin on his face. "Just getting to know your _daughter_."

* * *

**Hehehe. I hope that cought you all off gaurd. I have no idea why I even put him there, or if I'll regret it later. I always liked Jess, and as I was writing it, I was trying to figure out what could possibly be happening.. I didn't even know myself, and then.. Jess came to mind and.. I went with it oh well. Review and tell me what you think of it.**


	7. Jess's Dad

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke asked him.

"Oh now, where's some of that small town charm?"

"What do you want Jess?" Luke asks him.

"I want to come back." Jess says with a sigh.

"Absolutely not."

"I'll finish high school."

"It's been 2 years Jess, you haven't finished high school?"

"I couldn't" Jess told him. He looked at Luke, annoyed, knowing Luke would try to get whatever Jess was hiding out of him.

"Why couldn't you?" Luke asked, irritated.

"I just couldn't, okay?"

"No, it's not okay." Luke told him. "It's not okay at all Jess. I don't understand you. You leave here, drop out of high school. Why? You're a smart kid Jess, it doesn't make sense for you to throw your life away. You can't come back here, I wont watch you do it."

"I just told you! I want to finish school." Jess raised his voice.

"You had your chance."

"Fine!" Jess yelled, grabbing his coat, and walking out the door.

"Fine." Luke sighed. As Jess was about to turn around to make a, probably, rude comment, Luke said "but one screw up and I swear to God, you're out of here."

"Okay," Jess said calmly, and walked upstairs. Leaving Luke and Alexis downstairs, he moved Alexis's stuff off his old bed, and settled himself in. Luke on the other hand was downstairs, still amazed. Luke never really expected to see Jess again, let alone in Stars Hollow. _I wonder what could have possibly happened, _Luke thought. _The last time I heard he was living pretty okay with his father. Did something happen to him? _Luke sat there debating what could have happened for a few minutes, while Alexis stood lost in thought as well. _Who is this guy? _She thought. _I know he's related to Luke, but who is he? What is he doing here? He's going to ruin everything, that apartment will never be empty. If it's never empty, I'll never be able to set up, and find everything I need to find. Wait a second! _

"Where am I going to sleep?" Alexis asked, breaking the silence. Luke stared at her. _Shit! _he thought.

"Maybe you can stay at the Dragonfly Inn, still." Luke said.

"I don't think so, the woman told me that I had to check in by 5:00. It's already 11:30." She told him.

"It's okay, I'm da-- I know the woman that works there." He told her, not wanting her to know that he was dating Lorelai, "Maybe I can manage to get you a room still." He was hopeful, as he ran upstairs to call Lorelai. As Luke waited impatiently for Lorelai to pick up the phone, Rory was still reading on the couch in the living room.

"Hello?" Rory answered, confused of who would be calling so late at night.

"Rory? Where's your mom?" At the mention of Rory's name, Jess perked up, and listened to the conversation.

"She's sleeping, Luke? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to her." He informed her.

"Um.. I'll go get her." Rory told him, and ran upstairs, to get her mom, worried of what might have happened. "Mom.. Mom wake up" Rory said as she shook her mother violently. "Mom, Luke's on the phone, I think something happened." That got Lorelai out of bed. Although still half asleep, Lorelai walked downstairs to answer the phone, Rory staring intently, trying to figure out what was going on. Reluctantly, Lorelai agreed to let Alexis stay at the Inn, and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Rory asked right away.

"Nothing happened. Luke needs his daughter to stay at the Dragonfly for a few nights is all" Lorelai told Rory. Luke had left out the fact that Jess gad showed up. Luke planned on talking to Jess that night, and wasn't even sure Jess would still be there in the morning. Lorelai headed upstairs to get dressed, and run over to the Dragonfly Inn, while Luke was rushing to get downstairs.

"Stay up, I need to talk to you when I get back" Luke told Jess as he was heading down the door.

"Sound fun." Jess said sarcastically.

"Come on, get clothes for tomorrow and come downstairs, you can pack the rest tomorrow" Luke told Alexis, as he reached the bottom stair. She hurried upstairs to do what she was told, and was downstairs within 5 minutes. Luke and Alexis got in his car, and drove to the Dragonfly Inn, arriving at almost exactly the same time as Lorelai.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and "Alexis, right?"

"Yeah, Hi ---" she began, but realized she didn't know Lorelai's name.

"Lorelai" she told her, and the all walked to the counter.

"Room 12" Lorelai told her, handing her a key, and walking with her to her room. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No," Alexis assured her, and Luke and Lorelai went downstairs.

"She doesn't really look like you." Lorelai told Luke.

"She looks like Christine." Lorelai nodded her head. "So why couldn't she sleep in Jess's old bed? Did something happen?" Luke looked at Lorelai for a long while, before he was able to say anything. Yet again, he was unable to process the words, and unsure if he even should. Lorelai stood, looking at him confused, until Luke finally spoke.

"She was going to." He began, "Until--" he paused for a moment, just to give him time to think if he should tell her one more time. _Yes_ he decided. "Until, Jess showed up?" Lorelai looked at Luke in disbelieve.

"What? Why? I thought you kicked him out! What is he doing back here? You're letting him stay!"

"I don't know. He's sleeping here tonight, but I don't know how long he'll actually stay."

"I thought he was with his dad."

"I don't know what happened." Luke said, partly annoyed, knowing by the tone in Lorelai's voice that she obviously didn't want him there, and knowing he could in no way blame her for that. "I need to get home, and talk to him, see what he's doing."

"Okay," Lorelai said with a sigh. She kissed him, and once again couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Luke drove off, and Lorelai stayed at the Inn for awhile to make sure everything was okay, and to take time to swallow the fact that Jess was back. When Luke arrived at the diner, he walked slowly upstairs. Luke was stressed, and confused. In the matter of 24 hours, two major changes had happened. He approached the door, sighed loudly, and opened it. He saw Jess sitting on the bed, smoking a cigarette.

"Put that out" Luke told him.

"Or what?"

"Do you want to stay here?" Luke asked him, and Jess put it out. "Now, what are you doing here? What happened with your dad?" Luke asked him.

"Nothing, I just want to finish high school."

"And you couldn't do that in California?"

"No" Jess said, starting to get angry.

"Does Stars Hollow have some kind of amazing academic history that you just couldn't do without?" Luke asked, annoyed that wasn't tell him what was going on.

"I don't want to be there, alright?"

"No it's not alright." Luke told him, starting to get just as annoyed at Jess. "I want to know why you came back here, because as far as I can remember, you didn't want to be here too much either."

"I don't want to be with my dad."

"Why? What did he do?" Luke's attitude quickly moved from annoyed to concern.

"Nothing!" Jess yelled, grabbed his coat and walked out the door. At that moment, Luke noticed a scar on Jess's face that had never been there before, a nasty bruise on Jess's arm and the beginning of a black eye.

"Wait Jess." Luke said, not telling him that he knew now what was obvious. "You can stay."

"Thanks.." Jess said. They both knew what the other knew.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. The whole town will know

The next day, Alexis came back to the diner. Luke was working, of course, and Jess was around town. News of his arrival had traveled fast around the town, Ms. Patty had seen him the night before, and now was curious of who Alexis was. She sat at the counter pestering Luke, as Alexis came in, said Hi to Luke and, went upstairs to get the rest of her stuff. She grabbed all her stuff out of the drawers and the closet, and put it in a small blue suitcase she had arrived to Luke's diner with just the day before. As she finished packing, she took a piece of paper out of the suitcase sat on Jess's bed, and began to sketch Luke's apartment, making sure not to miss any important details, she might need later. As she was halfway through her drawing Jess walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked, as she jumped up, startled.

"I live here" Jess told her.

"I know.. I meant, didn't you go out?"

"Yes, and now I'm back." Jess told her, with a strange look on his face, knowing Alexis was up to something "Why?"

"No reason, I just didn't expect you to be back soon, if I had I wouldn't have started to--- I wouldn't have stayed so long."

"Wouldn't have started what?" Jess asked her, with a suspicious grin on his face.

"I wouldn't have umm.. I wouldn't have started to.. started my drawing for Luke"

"Uh huh" Jess nodded his head, still knowing she was lying. "Can I see it?"

"I don't like to show people my unfinished work." She said, grabbing her suitcase from beside the door, and rushing downstairs. "I'm gonna go bring this over to the Dragonfly Inn Luke; I'll be back later" She told him, as she was still rushing out the door.

"Alright" Luke said, as Ms. Patty was still sitting there, pestering him about who Alexis was, Jess walked downstairs to help out Luke in the diner, which was part of the agreement they had made the night before. As Jess began to work, he still had that stupid grin on his face.

"What's with the smile?"

"I'm not even allowed to smile?"

"Not that kind of smile."

"And what kind of smile might that be?"

"You know exactly what I mean, now what's going on?" Luke said, annoyed.

"Nothing." Jess said, his smirk became wider, as he cleared some plates from a table. "I just don't think your daughter's up to something, is all." Jess said, in the same snotty tone of voice he always uses, when he knows something, somebody else knows.

**_"Daughter!" _**Ms Patty sounded intrigued, "Luke, you have a daughter?"

"No" Luke said, as he grabbed Jess's arm, and pulled him upstairs. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Nothing." Jess's smirk, still firmly placed on his face.

"That's not funny. The whole town knows by now."

"I just thought you should know."

"Know what?"

"That your daughter's up to something."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"All I know that when I came up here, she jumped up and started acting crazy."

"She's 16."

"No, no, she was writing something down."

"She probably has a diary or something."

"Okay." Jess said.

"And don't ever pull a stunt like that again." Luke said, and stomped angrily downstairs, leaving Jess upstairs alone. Jess knew there was something up with Alexis, and he had done his part in trying to let Luke know. Next time he'd just keep his mouth closed. Luke on the other hand, was already being bombarded with questions. _How old is she? _They asked. _What's her name? When did she get here? Have you ever known about her? Who's her mother? Where did she come from? What is she doing here? _Luke knew this would happen, and he wanted to stall it as long as possible.

"Okay I can't take this anymore." He said quietly, "**Everybody out!**" He then screamed. "**Come on move it!**" He motioned them all out and shut the door behind them. Jess then came walking downstairs, to finish his job.

"What happened? Did you finally scare them all away?"

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"What did I do now?"

"You told them all about Alexis."

"I thought you'd want them all to know."

"Would you want them to know? The whole town is like Lucy and Ethel. The entire town probably knows by now."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to do you a favor, Luke, make it easier to tell them, and after all, I thought you'd want your friends and neighbors to know. Isn't that how this whole small town thing is supposed to work?"

"Don't do me any favors." Luke said, as he stormed out of the diner, got in his car and headed off the Dragonfly Inn. He came in, still annoyed, and walked up to Lorelai, in a rather loud way.

"Jess told everyone!"

"..About your boxers with the pink bunnies on them?"

"About Alexis."

"Oh.." Lorelai said surprised. "..**OH!**"

"What?"

"Nothing just.. **oh!**"

"What do I do?"

"What can you do?"

"I don't know. He thinks she's got some kind of plan, like he walked in on her plotting against me or something."

"Very Matchstick Men of her."

"Lorelai"

"I'm sorry.. What do you mean _plotting against you_?"

"I have no idea, I told him he was crazy, which by the way, was after he came downstairs, to my diner full of people and announced to the world that I have a daughter."

"Kinda like what you're doing right now?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just meant, you're talking kind of loud is all." Lorelai told him. "Hang on a sec, I'll go put my stuff down, and we can sit down in the dining room, and talk, okay?" Luke nodded, and headed toward the dining room, still stressed, he waited for her. Lorelai walked to the front counter, put down her clipboard, and the linen's she was holding, walked to the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee, and went back out to the dining room to talk to Luke.

* * *

**I'm deffinately going to reveal more about Alexis in the next chapter. I hope ya'll like the story so far. _Please continue to review._**


	9. X Marks the Spot

**Falcons My Daddy: **I'm probably going to use your idea in Chapter 11. If you want to know ahead of time which one I'm gonna use, just tell me and I'll e-mail you, cuz I don't want to tell everyone else, hehe.

* * *

When Luke left the diner, Jess once again went gallivanting around town, leaving the diner empty. Alexis came back, somehow sneaking past Luke and Lorelai at the Dragonfly, and let herself in. She looked around for Luke and Jess, and upon finding nobody home, went upstairs and finished her sketch, periodically getting up to check if somebody was coming. When she was done, she folded up the sketch and put it in her back pocket; she wouldn't make the mistake of letting _anybody_ see that again, Alexis knew Jess was suspicious. Then, she walked over to the door, and called downstairs, to see if anybody was in the diner, but nobody answered her. She shut the door, and went straight to Luke's desk drawers, moved to his dresser drawers and eventually under his mattress. Alexis couldn't find what she had been looking for. _Where the hell could it be? _Alexis asked herself. _Where is God's name would he keep it? _As Alexis stood near the side of Luke's bed, pondering, she heard the door squeak open, and quickly came out of her daze. _Good, it's Luke, not Jess this time._

"Hey Luke!" Alexis said, with fake enthusiasm. Luke looked suspiciously at Alexis. _What is she doing near my bed? _He thought, and quickly came to the conclusion that he was being paranoid, because of Jess's, in his mind, false accusations.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Oh.. I was just looking for you. I got here a few minutes ago, and came up here. I was about to come downstairs, cause.. you obviously weren't here." She giggled nervously, hoping Luke wouldn't see through her lie. Luckily for her, Luke was a lot more trusting than Jess.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go open the diner back up, if you wanna come help me. Maybe then we could actually talk, since you know, we haven't really yet" Luke told Alexis, keeping Lorelai's advice, to talk to and get to know Alexis, in the back of his mind.

"Sounds Great! I'll be down in a second." She told him. Luke nodded, and walked downstairs to reopen the diner. Alexis was still upstairs thinking. She walked over to the door, and took one final look around, just in case there was something she hadn't thought of, or seen before, made note of it, shut the light and closed the door behind her. She then hurried downstairs to help out Luke.

"What should I do?" She asked Luke. Everyone in Stars Hollow knew about her, and all eyes were on her. _What's she like? I hope she's not anything like Jess. _Almost the exact same thoughts were running through everybody's head.

"Take peoples orders bring them to me, then bring them their food. Can you do that?" Luke asked his daughter.

"Surely" she said, with a big smile on her face. She walked over to Kirk and asked him what he'd like. Lorelai and Rory then walked into the diner. Lorelai smiled at Alexis and headed to a table.

"I feel like something different today." Lorelai announced, as she picked up a menu.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"I don't know." She said, still reading the menu. She then put it down and exclaimed "Coffee and Pie!"

"That's something different?" Rory asked, giggling, and shaking her head at her mother. Alexis then walked over to them to take their order. They both told her their orders and Alexis walked away.

"Is that her?" Rory said softly, as soon as Alexis walked away. Lorelai nodded her head.

"Isn't it weird?" She asked.

"Isn't what weird?"

"I don't know, Luke having a daughter. It just seems weird."

"Yeah.." Rory said thoughtfully. At that moment, Jess walked into the diner, catching her attention. "What's he doing here?" She asked, extremely surprised, and a little suspicious. Jess's eyes never left Rory, as he walked to the counter and began working.

"Oh... He came last night... Didn't I tell you?"

"No" Rory said, kind of annoyed.

"Oh, I could have sworn I did."

"Well you didn't" Rory snapped back.

"Well I'm sorry." Lorelai said, as both their orders arrived, in the hands of Jess.

"Here you two go." he said, with that same old smirk on his face, and walked away.

Back at the counter, Alexis asked Luke if she could go upstairs for awhile, considering Jess was there and all. Luke agreed, but told her to come down in about half an hour. She quickly went upstairs and continued her search.

_Under the mattress, Check. In his dresser, Check. In his desk drawer, Check. _She went through a check list in her head. _In his night table drawer! How simple! _She thought, ran over to the night table, opened the drawers quickly, and started looking around frantically. _Not there either. Where the hell could it be?_ She thought, and that's when she saw it, a safe, sticking out from the top shelf of his closet. _Of course! _She thought, _how easy, but where's the key? _This wasn't as simple as she thought it'd be. None the less, she took her sketch out from her back pocket and made a big X where she had drawn the closet.

_Now, to find the key. _She thought of all the places she might hide one. Hoping the whole, 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree' saying had more to do with genetics, than being around somebody your entire life. Then it hit her. She took all of his drawers out, and looked underneath each and every one. Starting with his desk drawer, she worked herself to his dresser drawers, and then to Luke's night table.

"Ah ha!" She said aloud, as she flipped over the top drawer in Luke's night table. Taped to the bottom was a small metal key. She once again took out her sketch from her back pocket. And made a smaller X on Luke's night table. She figured she'd come back some other time, and finish her work.

It had been about half an hour since she had come up into Luke's apartment, and God forbid, Luke would have to send Jess up to find her again. She knew there was no way she could cover up her current situation. She put Luke's drawer back, leaving the key in the same spot, put her sketch in her back pocket, and feeling very satisfied with herself, ran downstairs.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, I really appreciate them, I like knowing that people actually read, and are enjoying, and I like knowing what people are thinking.Please continue to review, and I hope ya'll like my story dso far. :)**


	10. Shattered Dreams

**Thank ya'll for all your reviews, and telling me what you're thinking. If anyone wants to contribute an idea, you can, although I think there's only going to be about 2 or 3 more chapters. Anyway, thanks for the reviews,they make me happy, and that's why I think you should all _continue to review!_**

_**

* * *

**_Luke went upstairs with Alexis that night to get to know her a little bit better, before she drove back to the Dragonfly Inn. They had hardly gotten a chance to know eachother, the two days she had been there, and he really wanted to learn more about her. When he got upstairs, he felt a little uneasy. Things seemed to be moved around a little bit, but just figured that Jess had been up there earlier, and he had to get used to living with somebody again. Luke and Alexis sat down at a table, and ate some hamburgers Luke had prepared for them, as they talked. 

"So, what are your parents like?" Luke asked. He had been dying to know since the second she told him that he was her father.

"They're okay." She told him, "You know, we get along and all, but I guess we have a typical, child to parent relationship. They tell me what to do, and I do whatver I want to do." Alexis laughed "But they're pretty awesome, for parents" Alexis lied. She didn't want Luke to feel guilty, or for him to feel like she was unhappy with her life. In fact, the past few months had been the happiest of her life.

"That's good. You said that they know you're here, Right?"

"Yeah." Alexis once again was forced to lie.

"Good." Luke said, and just like the night before, there was an awkward silence. Luke was no good at making small talk, or trying to get to know someone. He just didn't know what to ask, or what he should or shouldn't be saying, and Alexis could see that.

"So, have you always lived in Stars Hollow?" She finally asked.

"Yeah" Luke told her, "I never really had much of a choice."

"You don't like it here?"

"It's okay"

"If you don't like it, why don't you move?"

"I've got the diner. There's too many memories here I guess, and I have a life."

"You don't want to move because of Lorelai, right?" Alexis said, with one of her first genuine smiles since she arrived. Luke looked at her, smiled, and tried not to blush. Then he was suddenly confused.

"How did you know about that?"

"Well, when she kissed you at the Inn, it kind of gave it away."

"Oh.. Right." Luke said, and once again they fell to silence, but this time the silence wasn't awkward. They sat there, eating their dinner in Luke's small apartment, barely big enough for one. For the first time, both Alexis and Luke were enjoying the others company. After dinner, Alexis and Luke talked for awhile longer, until Jess came in at around 11:00. At the sight of Jess, Alexis became uneasy again. Alexis told Luke she was tired, and went off to the Dragonfly Inn. Luke realized how late it was, and went to bed.

The next morning, Luke, like always was up bright and early. Before he went downstairs to work, he woke up Jess. Luke insisted that Jess be downstairs and ready to work within the next half hour. Jess just shrugged Luke's commands off. Alexis arrived at the diner, only a few minutes after it had opened.

"Hey Luke!" She said excited. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Work" He said, still tired.

"Can I help you?" She asked, still strangely enthusiastic.

"Um.. Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, I'm just gonna run upstairs to use your bathroom, is that alright?"

"Yeah." Luke told her, and Alexis ran upstairs. She opened the door and saw Jess laying in bed. She stared at him hatefully, until he turned and looked at her. She smiled half heartedly, and walked into the bathroom. While she was there Jess went downstairs to go help out Luke. Alexis got on his nerves, and all he had to do was look at her. When Alexis came out of the bathroom, she saw that she was alone, which she didn't expect. She looked down the stairway to make sure, and rushed over to Luke's night table. She took the key from the bottom of the top drawer, and deciding she'd come back later, ran downstairs.

"So, what should I do?" She asked Luke, as she came running down the stairs.

"Same thing you did yesterday." He told her.

"Sounds good," she told him, as she went to take somebody's order. She was at work for a little over an hour, before Luke was finally distracted. Lorelai and Rory had come in and the two sat down at the counter.

"Two blueberry muffins and two cups of coffee. Four scoops to every tablespoon." She told Luke, sweetly, as he grabbed her muffins and poured some coffee to give to her. Luke and Lorelai talked for awhile, and Alexis saw this as a perfect opportunity to follow through with her plan, and took advantage of this. Jess watched Alexis, as she walked upstairs, checked behind her and shut the door. Jess put down the pot of coffee he was holding, and slowly walked up the stairwell. Knowing she was up to something, but not sure of exactly what, he didn't want to bust her to early.

Alexis walked quickly over to Luke's closet, and nervously pulled out the safe she had seen the previous day. She sat there staring for awhile. This had finally become all too real for her. She had grown to actually like and respect her father. _No! It doesn't matter _she told herself. _You need this, you need this more than anything. The only possible way for the two of you to have a good life is if you take this. _She finally convinced herself. Before opening the safe, she checked around the toom, one last time and saw it was safe. She put the key in the lock, and slowly turned it.

Because she was lost in a trance of what she saw before her she didn't hear the door open, and she didn't see Jess standing in the doorway. Just as Alexis was thinking /_ never thought it would be this easy. Thank God for you Luke. Thank God for you not believing in a bank. _She couldn't help but giggle in excitement, but then, in that split second, just as easily as her dreams had come, they were shattered, by just one sentence.

"Luke!" Jess screamed "You better get up here!" A look of horror came over Alexis's face, as she saw Luke running up the stairs.

* * *

**I dunno if this has caught you off guard or not but oh well. I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	11. Confrontation

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. I've been following the live feed updates for Big Brother, and now that I know, the depressing thing that will happen, to the love of my life, who I plan to marry one day, I am back to write my story. Well okay.. I still need to meet him.. and have him except that he's 24 and I'm 16, but still, I'll make it work. Yeah, I'm done with my rant about Kaysar. Here's the story.**

**Thanks everybody for all your reviews _please continue to review!

* * *

_**

"What the hell's going on up here?" Luke asked, stunned to see Alexis, in front of a box of almost his entire life savings.

"I was.. just.. looking to see what this was" Alexis said, trying to sound convincing.

"Bull Shit" Jess chimed in.

"Enough Jess, go downstairs and take care of the diner." Luke told Jess, and he turned around to walk downstairs. "Now what the hell's going on?" He turned around to face Alexis, while he spoke.

"I told you, I was--"

"What's going on up here?" He cut her off, not buying a word she was saying. Alexis stared at Luke, long and hard. She wasn't going to give up that easily. She wasn't going to come this way, and not leave here with what she wanted. Luke was going to believe her story if it was the last thing she did. They stared eachother down for a good 10 minutes, before Alexis finally pulled away. _What the hell am I going to do? _She asked herself. _There's not possible way I'm telling him the truth. How do you tell someone 'I needed money, that's the only reason I came. I knew my mom was dead, oh and by the way, my parents have no idea where I am. They probably don't care much either. After everything I told him, it doesn't seem like that will go over, especially since I'm standing here in front of the man's entire life savings. What am I going to---_

"**Alexis!**" Her thoughts were interrupted by Luke's stern voice. "**Tell me what the hell is going on? Why did you come here?**"

"What do you mean why did I come here?" She said innocently, "I wanted to meet you." Alexis smiled.

""No hidden motives?"

"Like what?" Alexis looked confused.

"Like wanting to rob me of everything I own."

"You're my father, why on earth would I want to do that?" Luke stared at Alexis. The stare down had started again. This time Luke was the one to pull away. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that she was just wondering what was in that safe. He had hid the key. _I should have listened to Jess, _he thought. _He was right. Jeez, I can't believe he was right._

"Are you mad at me Luke?" Alexis asked.

"What do you need money for anyway?" Luke asked her.

"I don't need money." Once again, Alexis's innocent act was top notch.

"You know exactly what I mean. What the hell could you possibly need money for?"

_Shit! _Alexis started thinking again. _There's no way I'm telling him any of this. There's no way he's going to find out I need money. How the hell am I going to cover this? I should have thought this through. What happens if you get caught Alexis? That should have been one of my first thoughts. Why am I so God damn stupid? FUCK! _

"**Alexis!**" Once again her thoughts were interrupted by Luke. "What the hell do you need money for?" Luke was trying to reason this all out. Luke is a very trusting person, and still wasn't able to put the fact that Alexis was not nearly as close to her parents that she led him to believe. The truth was, Alexis hadn't spoken to her parents in 2 months.

"I.. I need it to solve a few problems." Was all Alexis was able to spit out. She didn't want to seem like a failure to her father. She never expected to like her father, and she never expected to feel badly about taking his money.**  
**

"What kind of trouble are you in?" Luke's anger, turned slightly worried. "Are you in danger?" He asked her.

"No danger." She assured him.

"Then what?" He asked, confused. Alexis stared at him, not wanting to let him down. She didn't want to tell him. She couldn't bare to see that look of disappointment on his face, like the one she had seen on the face of her parents, right before they kicked her out.

"It's complicated." She told him.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, and that the last chapter was too, but I just like having cliffhangers at the end of mychapters, and I wanna keep people guessing and wondering. Hehe, I'm a loser, and I need a life, but that's okay. I hope ya'll liked this chapter, I promise to post the next one faster than I did this one. Just.. Kaysar and.. sigh I wont get into it. hehe. **

**_Please review as always!_**


	12. The Confession

**Falcons My Daddy: **Hehe, you ammuse me. Thanks for all your reviews and such. I'd love to know what store you were shopping in for those jeans, due to the whole.. size thing. hehe.. yeah.. oh well.. I enjoy being big... well no that's a lie but.. yeah I'm gonna stop this rant now. Anywho, thanks for the idea for this chapter, and for all your reviews.

**Everyone else: **Thanks for reviewing.. and keeping me motivated to continue writing this story, I may actually finish it, unlike my last one.

* * *

"What's going on?" Luke asked, concerned. As much as Alexis didn't want to have to tell him, she saw that she had no choice. She just wished that she wouldn't get that same look of disappointment again. She stood there for a moment, searching for the words. The only way she could think to tell him, was just straight out. She looked up at Luke, as a tear escaped from the corner of her eye. She wiped it away and looked back down at the ground.

"I'm pregnant" She choked on the words. She continued to stare at the ground; ashamed, afraid to look up to see his reaction. Luke stood there stunned. Out of all the things she could have said this was the one he suspected, and hoped for the least.

"Are you.. are you sure?" He asked, obviously shocked. He didn't know what else to ask.

"I'm positive." She told him. She looked up. The tone in Luke's voice was warm, and caring. She felt safe.

"How... Who... Where..." Luke stumbled over his words. He stopped, and stood there thinking for a moment, trying to get his thoughts together before he attempted to start a new sentence again. "Do you know who the father is?" He asked her, calmly.

"Yes." She said. This only seemed to upset her more. The few tears that kept escaping from Alexis's eyes, and running down her cheek, suddenly turned to a water fountain. Luke went over to embrace, and comfort her. _This is my daughter, _he thought to himself. _I can't just abandon her, even if she was going to take my money. She was desperate, and she needs someone._ _I can't abandon her. She needs a home. _Alexis stopped crying, and pulled away from Luke's arms. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, as she put her head down in shame once again.

"It's okay." Luke assured her. A faint smile came across Alexis's face. Luke and Alexis stood there for awhile, Luke was afraid to ask any more questions, and Alexis didn't know what to say. Finally Luke broke the silence. "Does the father know that you're pregnant?" He asked.

"No." She told him.

"Don't you think he should know?" He asked her, worried.

"He did know." Alexis told him. She looked up and saw that Luke's facial expression showed he was obviously confused, and Alexis elaborated. "I told him I was pregnant, but he wanted me to get an abortion. I've always been quite pro-choice, and continue to be, and he knew that, so I lied. I told him I had gotten an abortion, right before I left." She explained to him. She continued to elaborate, saying that although she strongly believed in the fact that woman should have the right to choose if they want an abortion or not. Knowing that something... Someone was growing inside her though, someone she had created, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Luke listened intently to his 16 year old daughter, and when he was done, it took him a moment before he spoke.

"So what did you need money for, if you're not planning on getting an abortion?"

"I needed money to live." Luke looked at her confused for a second, before it finally hit him.

"Your parents don't know you're here, do they?"

"They kicked me out of my house." She finally confessed, "They have no idea where I went, and I have no idea where I'm going."

_She needs a place to live, _Luke was once again lost deep in thought, and Alexis was staring at him, wondering what he was thinking. _I don't have room here, and I sure as hell don't have enough money to get her a place to live on her own. Where the hell can she stay? She could sleep on a cot, until Jess leaves, but who knows when Jess will leave. I can kick Jess out. No, no, no. No I can't. I promised him I'd let him stay here. But this is my daughter. _He debated kicking Jess out in his head over and over again for awhile, until he finally decided on the fact that he couldn't possibly do that. _But that still leaves Alexis homeless, _Luke reminded himself. _Maybe she could sleep on a cot until I find a place for her. When will that be? Maybe she can stay at the Dragonfly Inn? No, Lorelai would loose customers; I can't do that do her. _

"You can sleep on a cot here, until I find you a place to live. I don't know how long that will take, it might take up to a month, but at least you won't be homeless."

"I could never do that" Alexis insisted, "I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"You just want to steal my money?" Luke asked. Alexis looked down at the floor. It was harsh, but it was the truth.

"Okay" She said meekly.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." She said, quietly.

"Then it's settled." He said.

"I guess so. Thank you so much." She told him. Luke stood there, staring at his daughter. _She really does like Christine. _He thought _she's so beautiful. _Luke sighed. Then, Luke remembered Lorelai.

"You can talk to Lorelai if you'd like." He told her. "She had Rory, when she was only 16. She found a home at an old Inn. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping out. Lorelai's uhh, good at this sort of thing. Better than me." Luke said, with a laugh. Alexis smiled at Luke.

"That'd be great." She told him, and her smile grew wider.

"Good" Luke said. "I'll tell her to talk to you, unless you'd like to talk to her first."

"Can I talk to her, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Luke assured her. "I have to get back to the diner, I'm sorry." He said, sympathetically.

"No problem."

Luke walked downstairs to the diner. The second he walked downstairs, he saw a diner full of people. He let out a big sigh, and got back to work. This had been quite a stressful week for Luke, but he was still happy. Jess looked at Luke, wondering what had happened between Alexis and him.

Upstairs, for the first time in two months, Alexis felt as though she was safe. She felt as though she had someone who loved her, and who would take care of her. More importantly, in the first time in months she had a home, and a family.

* * *

**_Please continue to review, as always!_**

**I've already got an idea for a new story, so when I'm done with this one, I think ya'll should check it out.:)**


	13. Teen Pregnancy and Clothes

Alexis walked into the Dragonfly Inn and looked around. _Where is she? _She thought to herself. She couldn't spot Lorelai, so she decided to go upstairs to her room, and pack her things. She didn't have much, even though it was all her clothes. She didn't have much money, and she knew she'd need maternity clothes any time now. With her suitcase packed, and her key in her hand, she went downstairs. Walking over to the reception desk, she continued to look around for Lorelai. It was early in the morning, so she figured maybe she hadn't come to work yet. She handed the snotty French man at the desk her key and started to walk away. When she was half way to the door she turned around and walked back to the counter.

"Yes? What is it that you want?" Michel asked.

"Do you know where Lorelai is?"

"She is not here" Michel informed her.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's in the kitchen"

"Do you mind getting her for me?" Michel looked up at her annoyed, as he had been in the middle of something. He walked silently into the kitchen.

"Some annoying little girl is asking for you."

"Me?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, you"

"Who is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Didn't you ask her name?"

"No I did not. If I had, I would know her name." Michel told her, and walked back to the reception desk. Lorelai smirk, it was so easy to annoy Michel. Then, she walked out into the main lobby and to the reception desk. She was confused when she saw Alexis, with a big smile looking back at her.

"Heyy, What are you doing here?" She asked, covering up the fact that she was completely and utterly confuse, with happiness.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She stated simply.

"Okay..." Lorelai said.

"Could we talk in private?"

"Umm, okay. You wanna go into the dining room?" Lorelai asked, no longer hiding her confusion. Alexis nodded her head, and followed Lorelai into the dining room, and sat down at one of the tables of Lorelai's choosing. "So what's up?" Lorelai asked.

"I need some advice." Alexis said. "Luke said you could help me."

"Well I'm not good with advice, unless it's on, how to disappoint your parents by getting pregnant at 16, and clothes" Lorelai laughed. Alexis looked at her, with hopeful eyes. She felt as though she couldn't say anything after that. Lorelai looked at her, and it hit her. "Oh my God" She thought aloud. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" Alexis was still at a loss of words, and she just stared at Lorelai, for awhile.

"Yes." She finally muttered, meekly under her breath. Lorelai got up and hugged Alexis, as she began to cry softly. Lorelai knew almost exactly what Alexis was going through, and she could feel her pain almost all over again.

"It's okay" Lorelai whispered into her ear, still hugging her. "It's okay" She repeated. After awhile, when Alexis finally stopped crying, Lorelai let her out of her embrace, and looked at her. She smiled softly, and the smile was returned. "Now, what is it that you want?" Lorelai asked Alexis.

"I just.. I just wanted to talk to someone who had been through this, you know?" She said. She paused, in order to sort through her thoughts. "It's so hard. My parents kicked me out of my house, and I had nowhere to live." Alexis continued to spill her guts to Lorelai. She told her about how she went to Luke's house, not only because she wanted to meet him. She admitted that her primary intentions were to take some, if not all of Luke's money, but she had been walked in on. She tells Lorelai that she is grateful that Jess walked in when he did, because she would have regretted taking the money later. Lorelai's facial expressions changed drastically from one sentence to another throughout this entire conversation.

"I'm not going to tell you this is easy." Lorelai told Alexis. "I got lucky with Rory. She's an awesome kid, she's my best friend." Lorelai continued to say that she hopes Alexis will be as lucky as Lorelai, and that she thinks she'll be a good mother. Lorelai says she will help Alexis out when the baby is born, because she knows how hard it is to be a single mother.

"Thank you very much" Alexis says, her face showing great gratitude. Lorelai smiles at her.

"Was that all?" She asked, ready to answer any questions Alexis had.

"I don't have questions." Alexis told Lorelai. "I just wanted to be able to talk to someone who understands."

"I understand that feeling." Lorelai told her. "You can talk to me whenever you'd like." Alexis smiled at Lorelai and thanked her.

"I need to get to Luke's now." She told her. "He's letting me live in his apartment until he finds a new home for me."

"Okay. See you later." Lorelai smiled, and go up and walked back to the reception desk, and Alexis headed out the door. Lorelai sat down, and rested her head on the desk. All the bad memories came flooding back. Lorelai fought the tears, as she heard a customer come in the front door.

Meanwhile, Alexis had returned to Luke's diner. Luke told her to put her suitcase upstairs, and to come right downstairs, and Alexis did as she was told. Downstairs, Luke explained to Alexis that, although he's letting her live there for the time being, he doesn't think that she'll try to steal his stuff again, but that he can't completely trust her. Because of that, he wanted her to work in the diner, as long as she lives there. Alexis says okay, still very grateful to him.

* * *

**Please Read: **Okay, so the end is near, but I have no idea how to end this. I was gonna end it with her giving birth, but she's only 3 months pregnant. Can someone please give me some ideas. This seems like too random of a place to end the story, so, I need about 1 or two more chapters tops. **Please **give me some ideas.


	14. One question, One answer

Sorry this took so long ya'll, I was on vacation for awhile. I'm using **ProFfeSseR**'s ideas to end this story because, one I'm getting sick of writing it and two, I have no new ideas for it. Also I have a few new ideas for some stories which I'll post at the bottom and I hope ya'll will tell me which idea you like best and which one you don't like at all to help me to decide hehe.

**Falcons My Daddy: **Thank you for all the ideas and reviews throughout this story. You were extremely helpful and motivating. I think you should update your own story some time soon, hehe.

* * *

"This is much more than I thought it would be. She's a kid, she's not supposed to be pregnant." Luke rambled on as they sat together on Lorelai's porch swing. Lorelai was facing Luke, while he had his head in his hands, obviously in distress.

"Hello? Leeanne Rosser here" Lorelai interrupted, somewhat annoyed at this comment.

"Oh, you know what I mean Lorelai! You shouldn't have been pregnant either" A look of astonishment came over Lorelai's face after this comment, and Luke realized that. "I'm not saying you should have gotten an abortion, just should have been more careful." When the look of astonishment didn't leave Lorelai's face, he realized this was only in a hole he'd dig deeper by trying to get out of it. "I didn't mean it that way Lorelai." He quickly took it all back. "What I mean is she's my _daughter_"

"I know" Lorelai was no longer defensive, but understanding and sympathetic.

"I didn't even know I was a father until a few days ago, and now I'm going to be a grandfather."

"Wow..." Lorelai hadn't quite put two and two together, and this realization left her speechless. Luke sighed, as he watched Lorelai's facial expression change.

"Yeah" He finally said. "Jess knew she was trouble. It was like back when he first got here. Everyone knew he was trouble, and I couldn't see it, I refused to believe it. Now I refuse to believe my own daughter is trouble."

"She's not trouble, she's in trouble. She needs you."

"She needs my money" Luke spat back at her.

"You can't have that attitude." Lorelai told him. "She needs you more than she needs your money. She needs to feel loved, she needs to know that someone supports her, and she needs to know that she has a place to stay."

"How do you know what she needs?" Luke asked her, somewhat annoyed that Lorelai was saying everything to matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah.." Luke said, as he looked at Lorelai's facial expression, obviously reminding him that she had been in a very close situation almost 20 years ago. He sat and thought for a moment before speaking again. "What if I can't give her all that?"

"Give her all of what?" Lorelai asked, dumbly.

"Support, love, a home."

"You already have, Luke." Lorelai reassured him. "You already have."

"How do you know?"

"Believe me."

"I don't think I can do this alone Lorelai."

"You know Rory and I are always here for you Luke. This town is here for you, even Jess is here for you."

"I need more than that."

"What more could you possibly need?"

"Will you marry me, Lorelai?" A record, Lorelai was once again speechless. She stared at Luke, seemingly unable to process the question that had just been asked. The words went through her head, she had heard them, separately, the words made sense. 'Will' a man's name, deliberately doing something, or a desire. 'You' referring to the person being addressed. 'Marry' to join as man and wife. 'Me' referring to one's self. Together though, the words just could not be processed. Finally, after several moments, Lorelai processed, and replied.

"Are.. Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Luke assured her. A smile spread across Lorelai's face, as she reached over and kissed him. _Lorelai Danes_ she thought, and she smile widened.

* * *

**I know this last chapter was short but, TADA! ALL DONE! I hope ya'll liked it. It was hard to come up with an ending. Here are some of my ideas for a new story. Please _please _tell me which ideas you like. An order of which you like most to last would be helpful, but totally unnecessary, hehe.**

**20 years later: Lorelai and Rory have never made up, and they have a relationship, much like the one Lorelai and Emily have.**

**  
**

**What if Rory and Dean never broke up? What if Rory never went to Chilton? What if Rory met Tristain and Paris in Yale, but they were totally different then the Paris and Tristain we know and love? Trory**

**Ever wonder what life was like for young Lorelai? Pre-Gilmore Girls. Lorelai: 18. Rory: 2. Life at the Independence Inn.**

**  
**

**Rory goes to a Boarding School. She's 17, and she meets some interesting people, and has a lot of interesting new experiences. Has never met Dean, Jess Paris or any other characters we've met throughout the years.**


End file.
